Hedda: Defender of Olympus: The Tapestry
by Arianwen P.F. Everett
Summary: Hedda, Gabrielle, and Eve are forced to take refuge in one of Athena's old temples after being ambushed by the Christians. While they wait out their pursuers, Eve finds Hedda's childhood bedroom and a mesmerizing tapestry that depicts the love story
1. The Tapestry: Teaser

**Hedda: Defender of Olympus**

****

****

"The Tapestry"

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

A Dark and Stormy Night. Three Women, cloaked and on horseback, race along a muddy dirt road at breakneck speed.  Though unseen, we can hear the sounds of two-dozen men, also on horseback, in hot pursuit. The women occasionally look back to see how far behind their pursuers are, but mostly they just stare ahead, as if will alone could make their steeds move faster. A particularly loud and bright clap of thunder and lightning illuminates the faces of the women and we now see they are none other than Hedda, Eve, and Gabrielle.

**Hedda:**

(shouting over the storm) Remind me again why we're out here in the pouring rain, freezing our heinies off, and being chased by a bunch of bloodthirsty zealots, when we could be back at the village, safe, dry, and relatively warm? 

Gabrielle sighs in annoyance, as she has explained it several times already. 

**Gabrielle:**

    We have to help the people of Kiota who are under siege by the Christians who retreated from Corinth.****

**Hedda:**

You'd think that the Amazon Queen who defeated the Christians at Corinth would have had enough sense to take out the stragglers there instead of allowing them to retreat and regroup; (looking accusingly at Gabrielle) _wouldn't you_?

**Gabrielle**:

    (frustrated) Shut up, Hedda!

Having said her peace, Hedda does indeed shut up and the three women ride on in grim silence.  As they continue up a steep hill, Eve looks behind her, and we see the faint glow of several torches that were not there the last time she checked.  She looks down at her horse and sees the animal is tiring.

**Eve:**

    (nervously) Our horses are tiring!  They're gaining on us!

**Hedda:**

    (rolling her eyes) No, really!  (looking around her and making a decision) To Tartarus with this! (nudging her horse to go faster) Follow me!

Gabrielle and Eve look at one another uncertainly but follow Hedda.  They continue down the road when Hedda suddenly turns her war-mare, Bellona, onto a hidden turnoff along the roadside.  Gabrielle and Eve's horses have to follow in single file, as the pathway they're on is narrow and rough.  As they continue through this passageway, the trees become denser and thin, stray, branches begin slapping the three riders.  Then, abruptly, the mass of trees come to an end and the horses burst onto an open field, about the size of two modern day football stadiums, with a massive, pure stone temple in the center.  The thing looks like Dracula's castle, but considering they have no other options, Gabrielle and Eve continue to follow Hedda's lead.  Smiling widely, Hedda nudges Bellona as fast as she can go, and plows towards the temple.  

When she gets to the temple, she hops off her horse and rushes to the large wooden door, banging furiously with her whole arm.

**Hedda:**

Tellata!  Tellata, it's Hedda!  Let us in!  The Christians are hot on our tales!  Let us in!

FIVE MIDDLE-AGED PRIESTESSES drag open the huge door just enough for Hedda, Eve, Gabrielle, and their horses to squeeze inside, then bolts it shut again.  Turning around, the Head Priestess, TELLATA, steps forward and bows before Hedda.

**Tellata:**

    Mistress… I mean, Defender…

**Hedda:**

    We don't have time for formalities.  Code D Urgent!  NOW!!!

**Tellata:**

(at the top of her lungs)Code D Urgent!  Code D Urgent!!!

TWO NOVICES come out of the back room and join their superiors in rushing around the temple, turning wheels and pulling on ropes.  Several thuds are heard in succession, the last and greatest coming from behind the wooden door and shaking the temple itself.

**Gabrielle:**

 (demandingly)  Alright, Hedda, where are we?!  What was that?!

**Hedda:**

    (proudly) That was Code D Urgent, this temples' last line of defense should an aggressive force make it past Athena's Elite Archers who used to guard the temples perimeter. The sounds that you just heard were its automated defenses and battlements falling into place, the largest of which being a solid stone barricade to protect the main entrance from burning or breaking apart under an assault from a catapult or a battering ram.  In short, we are now inside a large, impenetrable, rock, and we can remain in here for up to 50 years if need be.

**Gabrielle:**

    50 years?  ****

Hedda smiles at the shocked look on her companion's faces and folds her arms across her chest in satisfaction.

FADE OUT 

**It was supposed to have been a Golden Age…**

**Humanity had cast off its god-wrought shackles**

**And mankind was no longer beholden to Fate;**

**But in our newfound freedom we forgot one thing…**

**Absolute Power Corrupts ABSOLUTELY!!!**

**Now one woman stands at the crossroads of history.**

**She is Hedda:**

**The Daughter of War himself and the greatest mortal warrior of all time.**

**She will save us from the forces of Hell.**

**She will save us from the forces of Heaven.**

**And though historians may claim that she failed…**

**We are still here!**

**END OF TEASER**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**READ  ACT  1**

****

****

****

****

****


	2. The Tapestry: Act 1

ACT 1

****

****

****

**FADE IN:**

****

Gabrielle and Eve stare at Hedda like she just sprouted a third eye. 

**Gabrielle:**

    50 years?!  I'm _NOT_ staying in here for 50 years! 

**Hedda:**

    Pity we can't just raise the defenses to let _you_ out to deal with the Christians by yourself.  I'm sure that would be very amusing to watch.  However, I didn't say we were going to spend the next 50 years in here, just that we could if we had to.  When the Christians realize this place is impenetrable, they'll leave and when they do, we can raise the defenses, sneak out the back, kill any guards they leave behind, and continue on with our lives.

**Eve:**

    What about the innocent people of Kiota?  They don't have enough food or medical supplies to sustain this siege much longer!

**Hedda:**

    (getting frustrated) Look, you may not believe this, but I want to help the people of Kiota as much you do, but our senseless deaths wouldn't do them any good.  If we arrive a few days late, some may die, but I know the people of Kiota; many of them used to worship at this very temple, and they are a stubborn lot.  I'm confident they will endure till we can arrive!

**Eve:**

    (with resignation) I sure hope you're right.

Eve turns around to move to Gabrielle's side, when suddenly Hedda gets an idea.

**Hedda:**

    But maybe we can lighten their load enough for them to free themselves!

Eve and Gabrielle look at Hedda hopefully.

**Hedda:**

    Right now the Christians think it's just the three of us and a few Priestesses holed up in here.  Prizes to be sure, but nothing so worth destroying that they'd pull their forces from Kiota.  However, if we could make them believe that they've stumbled onto an active temple, maybe even a training site for those who oppose them…

**Gabrielle:**

    (catching on) Then they'll transfer most of their men here in order to get to us, and the people inside Kiota will have a fighting chance to break the siege!

**Hedda:**

    Exactly!

**Eve:**

    Uh, it's a good plan and all, but how are we going to make the Christians outside believe we are enough of a threat to warrant abandoning Kiota?  It may only be a fifth the size of Corinth, but it's valuable none-the-less.

**Hedda:**

    (boastfully) Honey, this is a temple of Athena!  The entire building and its residence are a monument to warfare and engineering.  We have a stockpile of weapons that would do the entire Persian Army proud, most of them crafted by Hephestus himself; the Priestesses you saw earlier can all kill a fly with a bow and arrow from fifty paces; and in addition to the automatic defenses, we have three precision catapults attached to the roof that are designed to be virtually effortless to load.  In addition I can easily rig twenty crossbows to fire with the pull of a string, which will help give the illusion of manpower.  Add in a few well-timed appearances from us on the roof, and of course any additional ideas the two of you can come up with to improve upon the deception, and when we attack, just before dawn, this place will instantly become an irresistible lure.

**Gabrielle:**

    Why dawn?

**Hedda:**

    Because they'll be at their most vulnerable then.  The larger number of casualties our mock army gives them in round one, the more convinced they'll be of the danger we pose to them.  As Daddy always says "You can judge an enemy's determination and resolve by the body count they leave in their wake."  

**Gabrielle:**

    That's disgusting!

**Hedda:**

    No, the disgusting part is that it's usually true.  (changing the subject) Now, let me show you to the armory, and we can get started.

Eve follows behind Hedda, shaking her head in disapproval, but going with her regardless of her personal feelings.  Gabrielle, on the other hand, remains were she is for few moments, deeply distrustful, but eventually she too follows along, if only to keep a handle on things as best she can.

**CUT TO:**

Outside the Locked Down Temple to Athena.  Three Hours After Sunset.  Two Knights of the Faith and Twenty-Four Christian Soldiers brave the inhospitable weather as they set up camp around the temple.

Two more Knights of the Faith approach their brethren from behind the temples where they were sent to look for another entrance.  These two new Knights are younger, and they bow before their superiors before speaking.

**Young Knight #1:**

    It's locked up tighter than a drum and there's no other way in, Sir.

**Older Knight #1:**

(dismissively) Impossible!  These things have hidden exits all over the place!  It must at least have air vent of some kind!  A place like this could really pack 'em in whenever a war, or epidemic, or what not broke out!  Them women still have to breath!  Reexamine the building again, with a fine tooth comb this time, and take some more men with torches for lighting!  (looking the younger Knight straight in the eye) Find me a way in!

**Younger Knight #1:**

    (cow towed) Yes, Sir.  (to Younger Knight #2) Come on.

The Two Younger Knights walk off and start rounding up men to hold the torches.

**Older Knight #2:**

Keeping those torches lit in this weather is going to be difficult.

**Older Knight #1:**

    It doesn't matter.  They won't find anything anyway.  Athena personally oversaw this temples' construction.  It will be seamless… but so long as it keeps those Godless B*tches away from Kiota, it serves our purpose, and the exercise will keep the men busy and, if sold to them properly, should help bolster morale.

**Older Knight #2:**

    And what about the Heathens inside? 

**Older Knight #1:**

    (dismissively) Oh, what about them?  They want to remain inside this edifice forever, let them.  Voluntarily interned alive, unable to even step outside for a breath of fresh air, knowing there is nothing they can do to stop us from winning this land for the Lord; sounds like an adequate punishment to me.

**CUT TO:**

On the Roof of the Temple.  Night.  Cloaked in black, and under the cover of night, Gabrielle and Eve are loading twenty-four crossbows in preparation for the predawn attack.  They work in silence as to keep the Christians below unaware of their coming and goings, even though logically they know that at this height and with the storm raging on in the background, they'd have to shout at the top of their lungs to even get the Christians' attention.

**Eve:**

    (whispering to Gabrielle) Where's Hedda?  She said she was just going to get more rope, but that was almost half an hour ago?

**Gabrielle: **

    (sarcastically) She probably ditched us and is halfway to Kiota by now.

**Eve:**

    (smirking despite herself)  Gabrielle, you know she wouldn't do that!  She needs us, and I'm not just talking about our allegiance in this war.  She may not consciously realize it, but deep inside she knows.  Her heart wouldn't let her just abandon us. 

**Gabrielle:**

    I'm not so sure about that as you are, but she's just as trapped in here as we are for the time being.  She couldn't have gone too far.

**Eve:**

    Well, we need that rope if we're ever going to get these crossbows rigged.  I'll go look for her.

**Gabrielle:**

    Be careful.  Even if Hedda is willing to put her blame of us on slow boil, this is still Athena's temple.  Some of those Priestesses might still be holding a grudge. 

**Eve:**

    (giving Gabrielle's shoulder a pat for reassurance) I know, and I will.  

Eve walks off and Gabrielle starts inspecting and repositioning the crossbows she and Eve just loaded.

**CUT TO:**

A Hallway in Athena's Temples.  Eve is walking down the hallway, when she suddenly comes to a turn with two possible directions, and she is unsure about which avenue to take.  Sighing, she begins to retrace her steps, which only leads her down another corridor, one she is totally unfamiliar with.  She is now officially lost.

**Eve:**

    (tentatively) Hello?

Getting no response, Eve continues down another corridor.  At the end of this new passage, she sees one door, set apart from the rest.  A light beams from inside, making the door's edges glow as if the room behind it was well lit with candles. Cautiously Eve approaches the door, and silently pushes it halfway open.  What she sees sets her back a moment, not in a frightening way, but in awe.  

The entire room is one huge, hand-painted, mural depicting different battle scenes from Greek history.  

On the ceiling is a perfect rendition of the Defeat of Chronos, Zeus' hand still holding his father's rib, as the Titan King clutches his bleeding chest wound, and the other Titans look on in horror.

Three of the walls have smaller but similar murals, depicting different battles.  

However, despite the truly amazing artistry of the murals, the most impressive feature of the room is the gigantic tapestry hung adjacent to the bed, for this is not a work about long ago battles, but of the lives of one god and one mortal, Ares: God of War and Xena: the Conqueror, woven together in the tapestry's threads, as well as in the short life together that the piece depicts.  

Eve is transfixed by the tapestry's shear beauty, even though the content of the image disturbs her.  She has already figured out that the Xena woven here is not her dear mother, but the merciless Conqueror that never found peace or learned the value of human life.  This Xena had lived as a wild animal, the dark god beside her, urging her on to unspeakable acts of savagery. But the theme of this work is not violence, but the profound and deeply rooted relationship between two people that seemed to be inevitable from the perspective of the weaver.

**Gabrielle (V.O.):**

    (equally amazed) By the Gods!

Startled, Eve spins around to find Gabrielle standing in the doorway and herself directly in front of the tapestry, as if it had magnetically pulled her towards it.

**Eve:**

    (breathily) It's beautiful, and yet…

**Gabrielle:**

    (softly) I know.

Coming out of their awe, Gabrielle and Eve start examining the rest of the room.  Beneath their feet is a blue and silver oriental rug.  The large bed is covered in blue silk sheets, and there is a hand carved chest, dresser, and mirrored vanity set next to the bed.  All in all, it appears to be a lavish bedroom.  Four medals and two trophies rest proudly in a glass display case next to the tapestry, and just above the glass case an impressive array of weapons are mounted.

Gabrielle examines closely examines a carved staff at the center of the collection, while Eve, having strayed over to the vanity, examines a gorgeous platinum and sapphire wedding bracelet.  

**Hedda:**

    (near blind rage)  Get your grubby, mortal paws off my stuff, you Stupid B*tches!  

Gabrielle swiftly turns to see Hedda, a length of thick, coiled, rope wrapped around her left shoulder, and a dagger in her right hand.  The look on Gabrielle's face says she's ready for a fight, but Eve calmly raises a hand to stop her and any confrontation.

**Eve:**

    (hasty to explain) Hedda, we were just…

**Hedda:**

    Let me guess, Messenger of Eli; you were collecting for the poor and just decided to help yourself! (grabbing the bracelet from) Since Xena killed the Furies, blood kinship only goes so far these days; tread lightly!  Daddy gave me this on my sixteenth birthday;!  Lay your filthy hands on it again and I'll rip your arm right out of its socket!

**Gabrielle:**

    Alright, that's enough!  We weren't stealing from you!  When you didn't come back to the roof, Eve got worried!

**Eve:**

    I got lost in the corridors and I saw a light coming from this room, so I thought somebody in here might be able to direct me!  I'm sorry I touched your things.  It was rude of me, and I'm truly sorry.  Your room is truly beautiful and I was captured by the artistry in everything. 

Knowing that Eve is being honest, Hedda takes several calming breaths, as she places the bracelet around her wrist and inspects it for marks or dullness.  Finding none, she smiles sadly at it, then looks back at Gabrielle and Eve with a cold stare.

**Hedda:**

    Tellata and the other Priestesses were having trouble getting the emergency storage doors open.  I don't know about you, but I want to eat while we're stuck in here, so I was giving them a hand.  (holding up the coiled rope) And as you can see, I also got the rope I promised, so let's get back to the roof.  We still have a lot of preparations to make.

While the tension hasn't completely dissipated, they all know they have work to do if their plan to draw the Christians away from Kiota is going to work, and that must come first.  Hedda leads the way back to the roof, and they begin their work once more.

**CUT TO:**

An Hour Later.  Hedda, Eve, Gabrielle, and Six Priestess of Athena are loading the last of the catapults.  All are dirty and sweaty from their labors.

**Gabrielle:**

    (to Hedda, while still panting) I thought you said these catapults were virtually effortless to load?

**Eve:**

    (smirking) They are.  Have you ever loaded a regular catapult?  It takes 12 strong men, and twice as long, at least.  

**Hedda:**

    Precisely.  Now, I'm hungry.  Let's go get some dinner.  Tellata said she was making rabbit stew tonight.  You two are in for a treat; Tellata makes the _BEST_ rabbit stew!

**Eve:**

    I hope so; I'm starved!

**CUT TO:**

The Temple Dining Hall.  Hedda, Gabrielle, Eve, and Tellata sit around a large, intricately carved, table, situated in the center of the room, eating hot bowls of stew and bread, and chasing them down with goblets of wine.  At another, smaller, table, three of the Priestesses sit, eating in virtual silence.  There are three more of these smaller tables, each with eight chairs, set near the walls, but they are all empty, testifying to the temples past capacity, and current vacancy.

**Eve:**

    Where are the novices?  Aren't they hungry?

**Tellata:**

    (as if explaining to a child) Novices eat in the kitchen, until they have taken their vows to our Goddess' memory.  

**Gabrielle:**

    (getting self righteous) And those three (pointing to the Priestess at the other table)?  Why don't they sit with us and why are they using mugs and metal dishes while we have silver goblets and porcelain from Chin?

**Hedda:**

    (letting her spoon fall into the dish loudly) Because Athena was a big, scaly, monster who insisted that her people _earn_ their status, rather than just taking it through force.  Maybe, if I'd followed your Xena's example, instead of Athena's, I'd have the world enslaved under my boot heal right now!  Of course there would be no room for justice or fair play, but hey "Might makes right, even when it's wrong.", right?!

Gabrielle jumps to her feet so forcefully that her chair falls backward.

**Gabrielle:**

    (in Hedda's face) Don't you dare go putting your father's words into Xena's mouth!  Xena was _nothing_ like you describe!  I was her soulmate; I knew her better than _anyone_, and _you_ don't know a damn thing about her!

**Hedda:**

    (smugly) You forget, it was only the accident of Uncle Hercules' birth that delineated the Xena you called your soulmate from my birth mother, and in her world, you, or more accurately, your counterpart, _killed_ her while she was pregnant with me, so I'd get off my high horse and walk through the rest of this conversation, if I were you.

Hearing this, Gabrielle takes a small step back as if she'd been slapped across the face.

**Gabrielle:**

    You're lying!  I could never kill Xena, not in any universe!

**Hedda:**

    That's what my father thought when he saw you leaving her tent.  "I have nothing to worry about: Gabrielle could _never_ harm Xena."  And less than a minute later he found her bleeding to death from a stab wound to her belly.

**Gabrielle:**

    (in a shocked whisper) No!

**Hedda:**

    (continuing her verbal assault)  Oh yes!  You even _gloated_ over the deed!  If it weren't for that Shamaness, Alti, and her plan to use my father to manipulate Xena in all future lifetimes, I wouldn't be here right now!

**Gabrielle:**

    (still stunned) Alti…why would Alti want to save your life?

**Hedda:**

    Admittedly, that wasn't her main concern, but she had to have known that, with my parentage, I would be a powerful soul, and as my father has repeatedly warned me over the years, Alti lives to harness other's power for her own evil purposes.  It's who she is; it's what she does, but I can't spend my life sitting around waiting for her to attempt to collect me.

**Gabrielle:**

    No, you can't.  But if she does come after you…

**Hedda:**

    (rolling her eyes) Yeah, yeah, yeah; You'll be there for me.  I know.

**Eve:**

    Excuse me, but I'm lost here.  Who's Alti?  Why would Gabrielle kill your mother?  I just don't get it.

**Hedda and Gabrielle:**

    (simultaneously) It's a long story.  
  


An especially loud crack of thunder booms.

**Eve:**

    (tired of being dismissed in Gabrielle and Hedda's feuds)  Well, we've completed the preparations for tomorrow's attack, and we can't go anywhere else in the mean time, (decisively) so I think it's time it all gets aired out.

**Hedda:**

    I'd tell you, but I'm sure the great bard, Gabrielle, here, wouldn't want to hear a story where Athena and my father are the heroes of the day.  It might be more difficult to perpetually vilify them in her future scrolls, and the Fates forbid she actually try for objectivity in her writing.  

**Gabrielle:**

    (not taking the bait) No, Eve is right.  A lot of this is still a mystery to me and if I'm to command your father's army, I need to have all the facts.

Hedda considers Gabrielle's words and finally nods in agreement.  

**Hedda:**

    But let's take it to my room.  It's a long story and we'd all be more comfortable there.

Eve and Gabrielle nod in agreement, and begin cleaning up their dinner utensils.

**Hedda:**

    Leave it.  Tellata will have one of the novices get those.  And as Gabrielle so quickly agreed with me a few minutes ago, it really is a long story.

Concerned, Tellata watches Hedda turn and walk away.  Shrugging, Eve and Gabrielle follow her as she instinctively makes her way through the temples' corridors.  When the get to Hedda's bedroom, Hedda offers the foot of her bed to Gabrielle and Eve to sit on.  She then props her pillow up and sits with her back against the headboard.  As Gabrielle and Eve stare at her expectantly, Hedda is now a little unsure of whether this was such a good idea, and not being a bard herself, has no clue where to begin.  When her nervous eyes fall on the Tapestry, her thoughts become clear once more, and her confidence is restored.  

As Hedda tells her story, several clips from the Hercules episode 'Armageddon Now II' and the Xena episodes 'The Dirty Half Dozen', 'Maternal Instincts', and 'Chakram' are seen as they are mentioned.

**Hedda:**

You could say my story begins where one of Gabrielle's scrolls ends.  When your Xena killed the war god, Kal, and united the chakram of light and dark, she set into motion a series of events that would change not only this world, but the world of her counterpart, my mother… (with pride bordering on awe) Xena: the Conqueror.

The camera focuses tightly on the image of the Conqueror, raising her scepter, which is depicted in the tapestry.  This woven scene morphs into the real life face of the Conqueror, at that very moment, and is held in an eerily lingering close up. 

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**READ  ACT  2**

****

****

****


	3. The Tapestry: Act 2

ACT 2

****

****

****

**FADE IN:**

The Main Hall on Mount Olympus.  27 years ago.  Zeus sits on his throne, his mind a million miles away, or more accurately, 60,000 years in the past when he first saw Hera.  As his mind replays their happier years together, his eldest daughter, Athena, rushes in, but he is so deep in his memories, he doesn't even notice. 

**Athena:**

    (all business) Father, we have a situation; Ahura Mazda is here to see you, something about his son, Kal, being killed, and Ares having a part in it all; surprise, surprise.  Anyway, I…(realizing she's being ignored) _FATHER_!!!

Hearing his calmest daughters shrieking for his attention, Zeus is startled out of his daydreams.

**Zeus:**

    (irritated and a little embarrassed by the erotic memory he'd been reliving moments before) What do you require, Athena?

**Athena:**

    As I was saying, Ahura Mazda is here to see you, and he says it's urgent.  I have Aphrodite playing hostess, as I knew you might very well be… (blushing slightly) busy.  (clearing her throat) Anyhow, it seems that Ahura's son, Kal, was killed and from what I can gather from his ranting, Ares was involved.

**Gabrielle:**

    (V.O.) But Xena killed Kal protecting me.  Ares was there, but he wasn't responsible for that.

**CUT TO:**

Hedda's Bedroom in Athena's Temple.  With Gabrielle's comment, we are ripped back to the present.

**Hedda:**

    (smirking) Defending Daddy already?  But in answer to your question, Ahura Mazda and Kal had a far warmer relationship than Dad and Grandpa Zeus.  Think of it as you would a mortal family; Ahura Mazda was merely a grieving father who wanted to strike out at anyone even remotely connected to his son's death, and since Xena was out of his reach what with Eli and his god protecting her and the unborn Bitch of Rome she was carrying. And with you, being Xena's soulmate and all, were thus equally off limits, the buck had to fall somewhere.  Anyway, where was I?

**CUT TO:**

The Great Hall on Mount Olympus.  27 years ago, but a day after the last flashback.

Zeus is sitting on his throne again, this time fully in the present.  Athena and Aphrodite stand before him.  None of them look happy, in fact they all look as though they have to deliver bad news, which is exactly what they have to do.

**Athena:**

    Father, I must go on record as saying this is wrong.  

**Aphrodite:**

Yeah Daddy, this is way uncool.  Ares finally finds someone he cares about, other than himself, and you're going to punish him for it?  Haven't you and mom redistricted his love-map deep enough into the sewer as it is?  To do this now…

**Zeus:**

    I know.  I don't like it any more than either of you do, but it was all I could do to get Ahura to agree to this.  He wanted me to kill Ares or to throw him into the Abyss of Tartarus with your mother, but I couldn't do that, not for this.  If we don't go through with this, there could be war between our two pantheons, and when gods go to war…

**Aphrodite:**

    (sadly) Innocent mortals pay the heaviest price.  I know… but it's still terribly grody!

**Athena:**

    Let's get this over with.

**Zeus:**

    (straightening himself)  Ares!

Ares appears, a scowl marring his features.

**Ares:**

    (cutting his mother off) What did I do now?

**Zeus:**

    You allowed a fellow god, Kal, to be killed by a mortal under your purview.

Ares chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief.

**Ares:**

    Let?  Let?!  Excuse me, but nobody _LETS_ Xena do anything!  Kal wasn't the first god she's killed.  Ever hear of Indrajit?  Hope?  Callisto?  Grant it, Callisto was only a god because she'd gotten her paws on ambrosia, but who gave her the ambrosia in the first place, _XENA_!  By the gods, she's brilliant!  (shaking himself out of his Xena induced stupor) And I tried to warn Kal about her, twice, but he wouldn't listen.  Am I being blamed for his stupidity as well?!

**Athena:**

    (bitterly whispering under her breath) Basically.

Zeus gives Athena a warning glance, but ultimately returns his attention to Ares.

**Zeus:**

    Ares, the matter is not open for discussion.  You are here to receive my verdict.  (clearing his throat) Ares: God of War, for allowing a mortal whom you sponsored to gain access to the Chakram of Light, which directly resulted in the War God, Kal's untimely death, you have been found guilty of negligence in your duty to the Olympian order and her allies.  As a result, I sentence you to be made mortal, and to reside within parallel dimension #8, until such time as I feel you are in full realization and repentance of your crimes and see fit to restore you to Olympus.

**Ares:**

    (shaking his head) I can't believe this!  I can't believe you're… scratch that, I CAN believe it!  It's Ahura Mazda, isn't it?  I heard he came here yesterday all puffed up about something, and now I know why!  

**Zeus:**

    Ares, try to understand…

**Ares:**

    Oh, I understand; I'm your scapegoat to prevent a conflict with Ahura and his clan!  I have to wonder through, if it were your dearest Hercules who'd been in the Chakram chamber a few days ago, whether you'd be so hesitant to go to war on _his_ behalf, _FATHER_!

**Zeus:**

    (near pleading) Ares…

**Ares:**

    Don't even bother; your hands are tied, right?  (disgusted) Just send me to this parallel world 8 or whatever before I loose my lunch! 

Zeus sighs, but raises his hand over his son's head.  Defiantly, Ares locks eyes with his father, and uses every ounce of will to remain on his feet while his godhood is ripped from him.  Aphrodite starts to cry at the pain on Ares face, and Athena uncomfortably, places a steadying hand on her shoulder.  When it is done, Zeus is about to send Ares away, when Athena rushes forward.

**Athena:**

    Father… one minute, please.

Zeus nods his ascent, and Athena moves to stand facing the now mortal Ares.

**Athena:**

(sympathetically) Ares…

**Ares:**

    (touched by her concern, but wanting to appear nonchalant)  Don't worry about me, I'll survive; (menacingly to Zeus) I always do!

A warrior herself, Athena nods in understanding, as Zeus raises his hand, palm up this time, and her brother disappears to his fate.

**CUT TO:**

The Universe of Xena: the Conqueror.  Corinth.  A half hour before sunset.  A vortex opens in an alleyway behind a bar, but no one is around to see it.  Suddenly, Ares is spit out onto the street, and the vortex disappears.

**Ares:**

    (glumly, rubbing the arm he fell on)  Thanks _DAD_.

Ares climbs to his feet and dust himself off, checking he is still in one piece.  Noticing his sword is missing, he rolls his eyes.

**Ares:**

    I guess the first order of business is to find a new weapon.

**Thug #1:**

    (V.O.) Let us help you with that.

Ares looks up to see himself confronted by six armed thugs, all sneering predatorily.  Realizing these men actually mean to beat him up and rob him, Ares chuckles and shakes his head.

**Ares:**

    (smiling) Now that's what I call neighborly.

**Thug #1:**

    Get him!

The six thugs come after Ares and he easily kills them all.  After the fight, he looks over the bodies and takes a sword from the former leader.

**Ares:**

(to the corpse) Thanks.  You've been a great help.  (lifting the last small pouch of dinars from the dead thugs) I really appreciate it.  (nodding to himself) Being mortal's not so hard.  I got a new weapon, some dinars in my pocket.  Now if memory serves, the next thing I'll need is a room for the night, a hot meal, and maybe some… companionship.

Smiling confidently, Ares walks off in search of this evening's shelter, leaving the thugs' bodies in the alley.  

**CUT TO:**

The Phoenix's Eye Inn.  Just after sunset.  The inn is better than most, but nothing to write home about.  FIVE PROSTITUTES at the bar drink their drinks, but their eyes keep wandering over to a table in the back.  Occasionally, one of the women mutters something under her breath, and the other two laugh.  The Camera pans across the small establishment to find Ares heartily licking his fingers, the remnants of a chicken and some leftover veggies sitting on the plate in front of him.  He takes a slug of wine, and finally wipes his mouth with the untouched napkin.  Full and contented after his meal, he stretches, and his eyes fall on the women eyeing him from the bar.  He smiles and flirts a little, before going over to the other end of the bar where the old bartender is pouring drinks. 

**Ares:**

    (to the old man) Another mug of wine, (waving to the prostitutes) And one for each of the ladies.

**Bartender:**

(incredulously) All five?  

**Ares:**

(nonchalantly) It's a slow night.                    

Ares places three dinars on the table, and the Bartender shrugs and goes about carrying out his customer's request.  The door to the tavern opens and closes, letting a cloaked patron enter.  The bartender looks up and smiles.

**Bartender:**

    Glaphira!  How ya do'in?  Your regular tonight?

**Glaphira:**

    (pulling back her cloak to reveal her face) Sure Martin.

Seeing Glaphira, Ares memory brings him back to the minutes right before the final showdown between Xena and Agathon in 'The Dirty Half Dozen', but his focus shifts to Glaphira supporting Darnel, as they all wait to see what happens. 

**Ares:**

    (smiling his most disarming smile) Glaphira?

**Glaphira:**

    (curtly) It's a name like any other.

**Ares:**

    Yes, but from where I come from, the person that bears that name is friends with a woman I was hoping to find.  Her name is Xena.  She's also called 'The Warrior Princess' and 'Destroyer of Nations', but she doesn't particularly care for those titles anymore.  I may need her help, and I was hoping you might know where she is?

Glaphira looks at Ares quizzically.  She hadn't heard Xena referred to with those terms in years, but she figures, whoever he is, he's definitely worth talking to, and maybe granting his request.

**Glaphira:**

    Do you mean, Xena: the Conqueror?

**Ares:**

    (thinking, then smiling broadly)  Yes, Xena: the Conqueror; I like that!  I definitely like that!

**Glaphira:**

    Brave man. Foolish man. However, the Conqueror has eccentric tastes. She will pay well for one such as you. (signaling to a group of Eight Soldiers that are sitting around a nearby table) Take him!

The men stand, and move on Ares.****

**Ares:**

    (sighing) Here we go again.

One of the Soldiers charges Ares, who dodges the man's attack.  However, despite this early fumble, Ares realizes that these men aren't your average thugs.  They fight well, too well, as if they were trained by the best.  Seeing the badge on one of the men's uniform, Ares realizes this is one of Xena's men.  He continues fighting as long as he can, knowing it's expected, but eventually he is brought down by a club to the back of his head and everything goes black.

**CUT TO:**

Inside the Conqueror's Dungeon.  Evening.  Ares, who has been dumped on a cot inside a small cell, is beginning to regain consciousness.  Rubbing the back of his head, he groans in pain, but sits up and feels the bump he's received.  Deciding there's no real damage done, he stands and stretches, then inspects himself for physical damage.  He finds nothing more than a few minor scrapes and bruises, but he also notices that his leathers have been cleaned and the metal buttons polished.  He looks at his boots and finds them shinier than he's ever seen them, and upon feeling around his face, he can tell his sideburns have been trimmed very precisely.  He felt like the prize goose once it has been prepared for the feast, and that might be exactly what he was.

Ares looks around for possible means of escape, but as the window is tiny and the door to the cell is solidly constructed, he soon realizes that there is no way out until someone comes for him.  Sitting down on the small cot and ponders his situation and his limited options.

A Half Hour later Ares is still sitting and thinking, when he hears several sets of footfalls coming toward his cell.  Seeing this as a potential chance to escape, he pulls himself up behind the door to his cell and waits in silence.  The door opens, but no one comes in.  Suddenly, the door is thrown back fully, hitting Ares hard and sending him onto his butt.  Before he can get up on his own, Glaphira's soldiers drag him to his feet.

**Glaphira:**

    (chuckling) Ah, somebody likes to play games!  Good; that will please the Conqueror.  (menacingly) She likes to play as well!  (when Ares doesn't reply) A man of few words, will wonders never cease.  You really are a prize aren't you?  Well, come on Pretty Boy!  Let's go meet your new Mistress!

As Ares is lead away by Glaphira and the guards, a broad grin spreads across his face.  Glaphira notices.

**Glaphira:**

    (confused and abrasive) What are you smiling about?

**Ares:**

    (dismissively) You wouldn't understand.

Glaphira knees Ares in the stomach, and he doubles over coughing.

**Glaphira:**

    You were saying?

**Ares:**

    You know, it's hard to believe you're still single.

Glaphira cuffs Ares on the side of the head, careful not to bruise his face and damage the merchandise.  Ares just smiles his most infuriating smile, adding a cocky swagger to his walk.

**Glaphira:**

    I hope for your sake you're as good as you seem to think you are.  The Conqueror has any man who doesn't 'live up to her expectations' killed, and it's not an easy death, if you know what I mean.

**Ares:**

    (with conviction) Anyone who would disappoint Xena deserves to die, slowly and painfully.  (smirking condescendingly) Rest assured Glaphira, I won't 'displease' her.

**Glaphira:**

    (disgusted by his bravado) See that you don't.

Reaching the huge silver doors to the Conqueror's Throneroom, Glaphira, Ares, and the Guards stop.  She pulls on the velvet rope next to the doors, and waits a moment, until one of Xena's personal guards comes out to meet her.  When the man looks up, we see it's Darnell.

**Darnell:**

    (teasingly)  Hey, Glaphira, still pimping for our fair Conqueror, I see.  It's been over week since your last visit; I was getting concerned; thought you might have run off and gotten married or killed, or both.

**Glaphira:**

    Announce me, Swine!

**Darnell:**

    Yeah, yeah, I love you too.  Maybe, after you've concluded your 'business', we can pick up a late dinner, and…

Glaphira tries to deck Darnell who agilely deflects her blow.  Ramming her up against the wall, Darnell presses his long body into hers, and the heat between them is palpable.

**Glaphira:**

    (breathily, and barely putting up a fight) Get off me, You Slug!

Laughing heartily at the mix of anger and hunger in her eyes, Darnell pulls away.

**Darnell:**

    I'm wearing you down, admit it!  

**Glaphira:**

    I'd rather burn in Tartarus!

Darnell chuckles again, but this time turns as if he was about to enter the throneroom.  However, just as he's about to slip through the door, he looks at Glaphira intensely.  

**Darnell:**

    (seductively) Whether you admit it or not, I can tell, I'm definitely wearing you down.

Before Glaphira can reply, he slinks into the Conqueror's Throneroom, and Glaphira growls in frustration.  It takes all her willpower to not kill the amused Ares, but she merely casts him an icy glare, and turns her gaze to the large silver doors.  A moment later they open, and even Ares, who has been in many a throneroom, is impressed as he looks around.  

However, when his eyes finish taking in his surroundings and they fall on the Conqueror, sitting atop a golden throne, and all thought ceases. For the first time in his life, he is brought to his knees in utter awe of the new and startling feelings the sight of this woman has engendered in him.  In fact, he is so out of it, the Guards have to drag him the last few feet to the pure marble steps that climb to the throne.

Glaphira, who is now amused by the stunned look on Ares face, steps forward.

**Glaphira:**

    I bring you this offering, for your consideration, my Conqueror.  As you can see, he is an exceptional specimen.

Having paid no attention thus far, The Conqueror finally looks down at Ares, and does a double take.  Their eyes lock, and both gasp softly.

**Ares:**

    (whispering in sheer awe) Xena…

Equally as mesmerized, but for different reasons, the Conqueror descends her throne to stand two steps above Ares, both sets of eyes intensely locked on each other, as if nothing else mattered.  After a moment of silence, The Conqueror tears her eyes away from Ares' and looks accusingly at Glaphira.

**The Conqueror:**

    (demanding an explanation) Where did you find this one?

**Glaphira:**

    (nervously) Here in Corinth.  He approached me at the Phoenix's Eye, asked me where could find 'The Warrior Princess'.  I'd call it a win/win situation.__

The Conqueror watches the woman slave trader for any hint that she is lying, but finds nothing but sincerity and a healthy dose of fear.  Slowly, the Conqueror nods, stares at the kneeling Ares, then looks up again.

**The Conqueror:**

    (urgently) Clear the room!  (shouting) _NOW!!!_

**Glaphira:**

(timidly) Ah, Xena, there's still the matter of my payment…

**The Conqueror:**

    (to Glaphira, but with her eyes fixed on Ares) You'll get twice your usual fee.  (dangerously) Now turn around and walk out of here, while you still can walk!

**Glaphira:**

    (halfway out the door already)  As usual, it was a pleasure doing business with you, My Conqueror!

With this, Glaphira scurries the rest of the way and is the last one out the door, which shuts behind her, leaving Ares and The Conqueror alone together.

**The Conqueror:**

    (commandingly) Get up.

Conflicting emotions cross the Conqueror's face, as she circles the now standing Ares.  She examines his arms, legs and butt, then grabs his hands and studies them as well.  She comes to stand before him, and searches his eyes for some explanation to what her own eyes are telling her.

**The Conqueror:**

    (in confusion and disbelief) Ares?

**Ares:**

    (totally besotted)  My Conqueror.

The two remain standing face to face, staring into each other's eyes for several seconds.  When suddenly, The Conqueror's hands shoot out, catching Ares in 'the pinch'.

**The Conqueror:**

    (growling with anger) Ares is dead; you can't be him! _WHO ARE YOU?!_

Ares falls to his knees again, this time in pain and fear, as he grabs at his throat.  He can only stare up at The Conqueror is shock, while she stands her emotionless mask back in place, waiting for an answer or for him to die at her feet.

**The Conqueror:**

    You only have thirty se…

**Ares:**

    (in panic) I know, I know, thirty seconds to live!  Look, Xena, I am Ares! I gave you your Chakram!  I know that you made your first kill when you were 16 and Cortese's army attacked your village!  Your brother, Lyceus, was killed in that battle, and before it was over, you had slain nine men!

The Conqueror takes the pinch off Ares, and he slumps at her feet, dragging in deep breaths.

**The Conqueror:**

Alright!  Enough!  You obviously know things about me that only Ares could know.  So how did you come back from the dead?  From what I hear, hind's blood is a one-way ticket to oblivion?

**Ares:**

    (still catching his breath) It's difficult to explain.

**The Conqueror:**

    (growling) Try _VERY_ hard!

**Ares:**

    (now breathing more normally) Alright.  You must think of life as a road with many forks in it.  Each time you make a choice, there are other choices that you discard, other roads that you do not travel.  However, despite the fact you do not travel them, those roads still exist.  To mortals they are usually irrelevant.  The kindly Fates make sure of that.  But Gods are sometimes able to experience these other roads.  And we can even get trapped on a road we never took.  That is how I got here.  On the road I traveled, you are not this Great Conqueror, (daring to look the Conqueror in the eye) though for all the world I'd prefer you were.

**The Conqueror:**

    (struggling with powerful emotions, but keeping her face neutral) Am I dead on the road you come from, as you are on mine?

**Ares:**

    No, much worse.  You protect the weak and the worthless!  You and your annoying little bard friend travel from village to village with barely a dinar between the two of you, defending the masses of chattel, instead of taking all that should be yours, all that you deserve! (disgusted) In my world, you are a hero!

The Conqueror bursts out laughing, and Ares sighs, thinking her joy is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  

**The Conqueror:**

(between bouts of laughter) A hero?  So the little blonde mercenary who stole the gemstone off my scepter was right.

The Conqueror continues to laugh loudly, and Ares, emotionally uplifted, joins her.  Without warning, the Conqueror stops laughing and tackles Ares, forcing her lips against his.  After the initial shock, Ares begins kissing her with equal desire and flips her onto her back.  He catches her right hand as she raises it for leverage, then threads his fingers with hers, pinning her hand above her head as his lips travel down her throat.  

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**READ  ACT  3**

****

****

****


	4. The Tapestry: Act 3

ACT 3

****

****

****

**FADE IN:**

The Conqueror's Bedchamber.  The Next Morning.  The sun is rising in the sky, while inside The Conqueror's bedchamber, Ares begins to stir.  Stretching, he sits up, looks around, and smiles.

**The Conqueror:**

    Good morning.

Ares looks up to find The Conqueror standing at the door to her chamber, watching him.  She is fully dressed, and appears to have been up for hours already.  She climbs back into bed with Ares, and snuggles close to him.

**Ares:**

    How long was I asleep?

**The Conqueror:**

    A few hours, but you were 'up' very late last night.  Even as a mortal, you have tremendous energy.

Ares wraps The Conqueror in his arms, and they both smile at how right this simple moment feels.

**Ares:**

    (smirking) I could say the same about you.  I'm surprised I even survived last night.  You've obviously learned a lot since the last time we... I mean, since the last time the other Xena... Oh to Tartarus with it!  

The Conqueror smiles proudly, then a thought occurs to her, and she lifts her head.

**The Conqueror:**

    The other one, the hero, she gave you up as a lover when she turned, didn't she?

**Ares:**

    (sighing) Yes, my half brother, Hercules, brainwashed her into believing that I held no value to anyone 'good'.  After that, she didn't want anything to do with me.  Although, in her defense, some of the things I did to get her back were a tad cruel.

**The Conqueror:**

    Hercules, I never heard of him.  What was he god of?

A deep laugh bubbles out of Ares.

**Ares:**

    Nothing, my Dear!  He was simply the product of one of Zeus' dalliances with a mortal woman.  However, in this world, he was never born and that fact is the fork in the road as it were.  It was his meddling in your destiny that turned you from me.  Your glorious reign as ruler of the entire known world here is proof enough of that.  (bitterness creeping into his words) As much as I hated him before, I _NEVER_ even _guessed at _all that he has cost me!

The Conqueror returns her head to Ares bare chest, kisses it twice, and hugs him.  She then looks up and meets his eyes.

**The Conqueror:  **

(reassuringly) Well, you needn't worry about him any more.  After all, he doesn't even exist here.

Looking deeply into Ares' eyes, The Conqueror kisses him, gently at first, then with great passion.  

**CUT TO:**

The Conqueror's Bedchamber.  Just before noon.  Ares and the Conqueror are lying naked in bed together, caught up in the afterglow.  A look of indecision crosses Ares face, but after a moment, he looks down at the woman in his arms and decides to speak his mind.

**Ares:**

    As happy as I am here with you, like this, neither of us would stay happy with only mortality ahead of us.  There is still so much more to the universe to conquer, you know?  Olympus for starters. (smiling ferally) with you at my side, Zeus won't know what hit him!

Needing to come clean, the Conqueror nuzzles his bare chest, then sits up and sighs.

**The Conqueror:**

    Zeus won't know anything; he's dead.  All the gods are dead; those from other lands as well as your family.

Ares sits up in shock.

**Ares:**

    How?

**The Conqueror:**

    (haunted by the memory) I had the same thought you just did; that the known world wasn't enough and that I should conquer the heavens as well.  So I had a trained dog retrieve the Chakram of Light, as an animal's soul is always pure, and I started in the Norse Lands, working my way south, eliminating gods as I went.  I offered most of your family a choice, to betray your father and follow me.  You, Strife, Apollo, and your mother joined me and we defeated your father and the rest, but not before your father escaped.  He found the last of the golden hind, and claimed her blood, then snuck into this fortress and killed the rest of your family in their sleep.  He then disguised himself as one of the palace guards, in order to get close enough to kill you, but he never counted on me knowing all my guards personally.  I weeded him out, and had him cornered.  I decided to let you make the kill, since it was you he had tried to murder, but he had an extra dagger hidden in his vest.  Before you could strike, he had buried it in your chest!  I swear, I went crazy and hacked him into pieces with his own sword, but it was too late; there was nothing I could do.  (raw with grief) You were already gone.

Finishing her story, the Conqueror fights back tears, but a few manage to escape despite her best efforts.  Ares pulls The Conqueror close.  

**Ares:**

    (with absolute conviction) You are a warrior, a conqueror!  It is who you are meant to be. (relinquishing his embrace and looking the Conqueror straight in the eye) Never loose sight of that, and _NEVER_ regret what you do for that power!

The Conqueror smiles and nods, and Ares holds her again, feeling more loved than he's ever felt in his entire life.  After a moment, Xena lifts her head and by her expression and the hard look in her eye, we can see that the Conqueror has overtaken the woman.

**The Conqueror:**

    Well, if we're going claim the powers of the gods, we should first see about getting your sword back.

Ares and the Conqueror both smile conspiratorially at the same time.

**CUT TO:**

A Steep Mountainside.  Three weeks later.  Midmorning.  Ares, The Conqueror, and a Legion of Soldiers make their way down the mountain on pack mules.  To orient the viewer to the sudden jump in time, and to make sure they remember this is only a retelling of past events, Hedda gives a short narration.

**Hedda:**

    (V.O.) So my parents headed East, traveling first on horseback, then on pack mules, to the place my mother had hidden the sword that had once belonged to the Ares of her world, and which held the powers of that Olympus for anyone who knew how to claim them.  Once my father had restored his godhood, he would have made my mother not only a goddess, but Queen of the Gods, and mother to a new pantheon.  But plans are nothing without action, and as mere mortals, the journey took them a little over three weeks.  Somewhere on that journey, I was conceived.  

Once they've reached the foot of the mountain, Ares rides along side the Conqueror.

**Ares:**

    (trying not to wine) Xena, we've been on the road for almost three weeks now.  Where exactly did you stash my sword?

**The Conqueror:**

    (sighing) I told you, Ares, I had it hidden out here so it wouldn't fall to my enemies.  It's quite a weapon in a skilled hand.

**Ares:**

    (wiping the sweat from his weary brow) True.

**The Conqueror:**

    (seeing her lover's thinly masked exhaustion) Don't worry.  We're almost there.  If we hurry, we can be there by nightfall.

Hearing this, Ares kicks his mule into high gear.  The Conqueror smiles at him, but doesn't move her mount.  When Ares realizes this, he turns around, and calls back to her.

**Ares:**

    What are you waiting for?

Laughing with happiness, the Conqueror catches up.

In a short MONTAGE, they travel one more day over rough terrain.  

Sunset.  As the sun begins to set, they are traveling on a little-used road, open road on a level, grassy plain.  Suddenly, the Convoy is brought up short by a REDHEADED AMAZON standing in the middle of the road, although nobody can remember seeing her as they were approaching.  It's as if she just appeared on the road out of nowhere, and as Ares observes the young woman, he notices immediately that something is definitely not right with her.  She seems unnaturally devoid of self somehow, but as a mortal, Ares can't put his finger on why that is.  When the girl opens her mouth to speak, a raspy and frightening voice, comes out.

**Alti:**

    (V.O from the lips of the Redheaded Amazon) Welcome back, Xena.

**The Conqueror:**

    (surprised)  Alti?  Are you in there?  You've obviously changed since the last time we saw each other.

Ares breath catches at the mention of Alti's name.  Having watched many of Xena's adventures outside of Greece, he was well aware of who the witch was, and of the danger she could pose.  And he now also knows what has been disturbing about the Redheaded Amazon.  Tapping The Conqueror lightly on the shoulder, Ares points to the Redheaded Amazon and silently mouths the word 'Zombie'.

**The Conqueror:**

    (confused) What's a Zombie?

**Alti:**

    (V.O. from the Redheaded Amazon, chuckling) Very good, War God.

**Ares:**

It's a parlor trick of the gods.  What you do is you kill a mortal, then insert your spirit into the fresh corpse.  (trying to explain) It's like controlling a mannequin. However I've never seen anyone but a god do it so well.

**The Conqueror:**

    So Alti hasn't actually left her body then?

**Ares:**

    No My Dear, although your 'friend' is probably less than a mile from here, as it's very difficult to control a zombie from long distances.  Hera could do it, but then again, Hera spent centuries practicing. 

Suddenly the Redheaded Amazon's body falls in a heap, like a puppet with its strings cut.  This time Alti's voice comes from behind the Convoy. 

**Alti:**

Right again.

Swinging around, Ares and The Conqueror are finally confronted with the real dark Shamaness herself, standing behind the last mule in their Convoy.  The Conqueror smiles, climbs off her mule, and approaches Alti, as Ares silently holds his breath.

**The Conqueror:**

    (embracing Alti in a friendly hug) Alti, it's good to see you!"

**Alti:**

    (also smiling) Likewise.  I know why you're here, Xena.  You want the sword back to allow Ares to regain its godhood.  We are 3 days travel from where I have hidden it.  I'll lead you there.

**The Conqueror:**

    (nodding to her Lieutenant) Alright.  Let's move on out!

As the Convoy begins turning around, Ares looks Alti over as his mule passes her.  She nods in his direction, and this anerves Ares.  She's dangerous, and as a mortal he's as helpless as any one else in the Convoy, The Conqueror accepted, should she decide he doesn't fit into her plans.

**CUT TO:**

A Clearing Away From the Rest of the Convoy.  Night.  The Conqueror and Ares lay together in their bedroll, staring up at the spectacular display of stars.

**The Conqueror:**

    It's a beautiful night out.  I miss being on the road.  Life as the Destroyer of Nations was a blast.  Life as the Conqueror takes some getting used to.  Looking up at the stars like this is one of the things I miss most.

Sighing contentedly, the Conqueror rests her head on Ares shoulder.  Ares, however, is far more wound up, and can't appreciate the lightshow.  His mind keeps wandering to Alti and the danger she represents.

**The Conqueror:**

    (unsure of what to say) You want to talk about it?

**Ares:**

    I don't trust Alti.

**The Conqueror:**

    Then you're not just a pretty face after all.  Nobody trusts Alti.  I'm not even sure Alti trusts Alti. (in response to Ares dark mood) Look, there is _one _thing you can trust when it comes to Alti; she'll always do whatever will bring her the most power.  She has it way too good under my reign for her to be too eager to rock the boat.

**Ares:**

    I understand that, but I've seen what she can do, and after what she did to you…

**The Conqueror:**

    (sitting up) What are you talking about?  We made a deal and she gave me the spiritual power to conquer the world.  Now, I don't know what she did to the Xena of your world, but that is all Alti has ever done to me.

Ares suddenly has a flashback to 'Maternal Instincts' when Xena held Solan's dead body and shrieked in pain.  He knows about Alti's curse on Solan, and how it worked just as well in this universe as it did in his own.  However, he can't see how telling the Conqueror would do any of them any good.  It wouldn't bring Solan back, and the Conqueror would end up hurt for no reason.  He'd never get the chance to regain his sword and his godhood, and she'd never become his queen.  Not to mention, he doesn't want to go back to being the focus of every one of Xena's regrets.  With this last thought, he decides not to tell her.

Turning on his side to look at The Conqueror, Ares eyes meet hers, and he's totally lost.  He reaches out to caress her cheek, then kisses her deeply, consumed by a feeling he doesn't understand, but he is defenseless before.

**CUT TO:**

On the Road.  The Next Morning.  The sun is barely up and the Convoy is on the move.  Ares has bags under his eyes, but otherwise feels an odd sense of peace coursing through him, especially when he looks at The Conqueror.  Savoring the feeling, he sits up straighter in his saddle and takes a deep breath of the fresh, open air.  His eyes wonder to the mule in front of his, and more specifically, to the hot butt of the rider.  Ogling her backside, Ares smiles salaciously.

**The Conqueror:**

    (without even turning around) I'd keep your eyes on the road, Ares. 

Everyone in the Convoy has a good laugh, Ares included.  He feels alive in a way he never felt his first two times as a mortal, and for a moment he lets himself relax in the saddle.  The moment that ends too quickly as Alti rides up beside him.

**Alti:**

    War God, I think we have things we need to discuss.

**Ares:**

    (trying to sound flippant) I can't speak for Xena, but I doubt she'd have a problem with you watching from several feet away like you were last night.  If that's what gets you off, I hope you enjoyed last night's performance.

**Alti:**

    (smiling) I was just confirming my suspicions.  (nodding towards Xena) She's falling in love with you, you know?

**Ares:**

    (leaving no opening for conversation) I know.

**Alti:**

(chuckling at Ares' unease) Relax; we're on the same side.  We both want Xena to remain as she is, what she was always meant to be, not to become what she became in the world you come from.

**Ares:**

    (defensively) And it's all my fault that she became what she did, is that it?

**Alti:**

    Not all your fault, War God.  There were several others. (without preamble) So, who is the little blonde woman?

Ares is confused for a moment, then realizes who Alti is speaking of.

**Ares:**

Little blonde woman?  I think you must mean Gabrielle.

**Alti:**

    (mulling over the name) That's sounds right.  She's powerful in her own way.  She's a threat to the Xena we both… admire so much.

**Ares:**

    Figure that out by yourself, did you?  Well, you're right; she can fight well enough.  She's an Amazon Queen after all, though she rarely resides with her tribe.  She's so small and so relatively unskilled, and yet she has this power over Xena… that Xena anyway.

**Alti:**

    (mildly surprised) An Amazon Queen. Interesting.  What tribe was she born to?  Who were her parents?  Does she have any other children besides that demon girl you bedded?  If I am going to find this little nuisances' counterpart in this universe and keep her away from the Conqueror, I need to know more about her, and you know this Gabrielle better than I do.  We need to work together.

**Ares:**

    You don't need to worry about her. Gabrielle is dead in this universe.  Xena had her crucified for trying to start a rebellion in Corinth just over two years ago.  (smiling proudly) She even had her legs broken, to serve as an example.

**Alti:**

    (considering this) How exactly did your Xena first loose her way and become a self-righteous do-gooder?  I recall from my vision that a tall, muscular, dark blonde man was involved.  I sensed he was part god, but I have never seen him before, and he isn't part of this universe.

**Ares:**

    Ah, Hercules, my favorite bastard half-brother!  You needn't worry about him either, Alti. His never being born is what makes this world so glorious!

With all she is learning, Alti is not pleased.  There are obvious paradoxes here and every Shamaness knows that paradoxes mean trouble.  Suddenly Alti has a horrible insight, and looks directly at Ares.

**Alti:**

    (grave concern in her voice) This universe was created artificially wasn't it?  Someone went back in time from your world and tampered with your brother's birth, didn't they?

**Ares:**

    (sighing blissfully) Yeah, a mortal turned goddess named Callisto, and that demon daughter of Gabrielle's you saw, Hope. (laughing at his own joke) For once, those two managed to do something worthwhile.

**Alti:**

    (seriously) Don't get so cocky, War God!  While it may seem advantageous on the surface, it will ultimately be the destruction of this entire universe and a general collapse of most others. Only one dimension could survive and to do that it would have to be devoid of all magic or divine elements.  In layman's terms, we'd ALL loose our powers, permanently!  We'd be lucky if we became the stuff of myth and legend!

Alti's words strike fear in Ares' heart, but he puts on a brave face.  Whatever may come, he and Xena will face it, head on, together.  

**Ares:**

    (scornfully) Don't you think apocalyptic prophesies are a little melodramatic?

Not waiting for her reply, Ares speeds up his mule to ride next to The Conqueror.  She is the focal point of all his faith, and he needs to be near her to reassure himself that they will get through this, should what Alti predicted come to pass.

The Conqueror looks over at her tension-riddled lover and stops their mules, letting everyone else move ahead of them so that they can talk privately. Once there is some distance between the two of them and the Convoy, the Conqueror lets the mules continue, but at a slower pace.

**The Conqueror: **

    So, did you have a nice chat with Alti?

**Ares:**

    (putting on a carefree face) Yes and no, but isn't that how all chats with Shamans and their like go.  If she had given me a direct answer, then I'd be worried.

The Conqueror can sense that Ares is holding back, and she is reminded of the first time she met Alti.  She assumes she has the answer to Ares distress, and shakes her head.

**The Conqueror:**

    (sighing in frustration) She told you about the baby, didn't she?

Ares looks at the Conqueror like she just sprouted another head, but as he watches her hand snake protectively to her stomach, he realizes what she means and his eyes bulge in surprise.  Loosing his balance, he falls of the mule and onto his butt.

**Ares:**

    (shocked) _You're pregnant?!!!_  

The Conqueror stops her mule and smiles proudly, patting her flat belly.  

**The Conqueror:**

    Yep.  
  


In awe and complete, unabashed, joy, Ares picks himself off the ground, grabs the Conqueror off her mule, and kisses her fiercely.  

**CUT TO:**

The Conqueror's Tent.  The Next Morning.  Ares wakes to find himself and the Conqueror naked and tangled together, and he finally realizes what he's been feeling these past few days.  He watches her sleep for several moments before pulling himself out of their bedroll and getting dressed.  

**CUT TO:**

The Campsite.  The other members of their Convoy are all going about their morning business.  Ares crosses the camp to the only other tent still up.  Putting on his most superior attitude, Ares struts into the tent to find Alti eating breakfast.

**Alti:**

    You wish to speak with me War God?

**Ares:**

It's more like a warning.  Keep away from Xena and our child!

**Alti:**

Why would I want to harm Xena or your daughter-to-be, Xena's heir and very much her mother's daughter?

Ares tries to contain it, but joy briefly flickers in his eyes. He had been hoping for a girl, one just like her mother.

**Ares:**

    I don't know why you'd want to harm my child or the woman I plan to make my goddess, but I don't know why you felt a need to curse Solan either.  It sure didn't keep Xena on her true path in my world, now did it?

**Alti:**

    So you know about that, do you? (confidently, knowing the answer) And the Conqueror, does she know?

**Ares:**

    You're alive to have this conversation, so obviously she doesn't.  Besides, what good would it do to tell her? If Xena found out you cursed her son before his birth, she'd kill you as surely as she killed you in my world, and you're not the type to go down without a fight.  You'd find some way to wreak havoc with our little family from beyond the grave. (resigned) It's who you are.

**Alti:**

    (knowingly) And who you are.

**Ares:**

    Quite true. However, I will make Xena fully aware of what you did if you even think of harming our child or us!  Do I make myself clear?!

**Alti:**

    Perfectly.  But you should be thanking me for getting rid of the boy for you.  If it wasn't for his death, Xena would never have allowed herself to accept comfort or to have become attached to your counterpart in this universe, and thus to you when you arrived several weeks ago.  

**Ares:**

    (holding in his temper) That may be, but I've said my peace and I swear by the River Styx, I will honor it!  YOU will not harm one hair on the heads of MY family or you'll suffer the same fate, or worse, that you suffered in my dimension, and I believe you already know what that is!

**Alti:**

    As I stated before, I have no intention of hurting your family, War God.  I know what you think of me, but I am far more like you than you care to admit.  We have to work together if any of us, Xena and your unborn daughter included, are to survive!

**Ares:**

    (dryly) I'll keep that is mind. (with finality) Just remember what I said.  

Stalking off, Ares leaves Alti's tent to go bathe before breakfast.

**FADE OUT:**

END OF ACT 3

**READ  ACT  4******


	5. The Tapestry: Act 4

ACT 4

****

****

****

**FADE IN:**

The Edge of The Conqueror's Campsite.  Just after sun up.  Ares dries his short hair with a towel after a quick, but refreshing, scrub down in the small lake nearby.  He decides to get some breakfast and bring a plate back for the Conqueror as well.  As he passes, several older soldiers, who recognize him as the God of War, bow or salute him.  However, the younger ones laugh and snicker.  Ares realizes that they all must have heard him and the Conqueror last night, and he blushes sheepishly.  As he nears the cooking fire, the army's COOK, a middle-aged woman with silver streaked brown hair, smiles warmly but keeps her eyes closed, making Ares assume she is blind.

**Ares:**

    (authoritatively) Two plates and don't be skimpy, one of them is for our glorious Conqueror.

**Cook:**

    (in a thick Irish brogue) Keepin' the Mistress up all night, were ye?  No need to worry.  Her babe will be healthy and strong, and that evil witch won't be getting her hands on your little lass.  I'll be making sure of that.  No need to worry at all.

Ares is caught off guard, but quickly recovers.

**Ares:**

    If you're such a powerful shamaness that you can defeat Alti, what are you doing as a army cook?

**Cook:**

    (chuckling) I'm not a shamaness.  I simply go where I'm needed, God of War, Sir, even between the roads, as you would put it, where ever those like that witch seek too much power.  I almost had to pay a visit to you a couple of times, like the recent one your father sent you here for.  That was quite naughty of you!  You should not have tried to steal the Chakram of Light.  It was not meant for one such as you!

The Cook Woman opens her eyes as she looks up and Ares gasps; one is of the purest white while the other is blacker than obsidian.  He's never seen anything like it, and somehow he knows this being is far more powerful than any he's ever encountered before, definitely loads more powerful than Zeus could even dream of being.

**Ares:**

    Whoa!  I've learned my lesson; no more naughty plans to eliminate the other gods.  Gotcha!  

The Cooks laughter bubbles forth, and startles Ares.

**Cook:**

    Oh, you do an old woman's heart good, God of War, Sir.  No, I do not wish you to stop trying.  You might as well ask the sun not to shine or the hawk not to fly.  Your quest for power is part of who you are.  I would not deny anyone that, not even the evil witch herself.  But by the same right, I would not let her destroy all that is.  I am just assuring you that whatever happens today, your baby girl will be fine, and such a pretty little one too.  She will drive them boys wild!  But be careful, I fear that she'll also inherit her mother's taste for dangerous men.

Ares studies the Cook woman and rubs his beard trying to figure out just what she is.  He wracks his brain for all the beings he'd ever learned about that could possess this level of power, but draws a blank.  He definitely has some research to do when he and The Conqueror make it back to Olympus.  A smile spread across his face at the thought of their plans and all the power he and the Conqueror will possess as King and Queen of the gods in this world.

**Cook:**

    (chuckling and shaking her head) Like I said, you might as well ask the sun not to shine.  As for your earlier request, here (handing Ares two steaming plates piled high with eggs, potatoes, and ham).  Now get back to your Lady Love before the food gets cold.

Ares gives the woman one more quick inspection, then turns around and does as she instructed.  He never sees the sad expression that mars her wrinkled face as he walks away.

As Ares nears the Conqueror's tent, he hears a war cry he'd know anywhere, and the sounds of a fight.  A slight unease fills him for a second, but then he sees a familiar mop of blonde hair running from the tent, and he's reassured. Gabrielle could never harm Xena.  In Ares mind, he envisions Gabrielle showing up to 'share her feelings' so that she can get some 'closure' over her crucifixion, and the Conqueror giving her some closure, thought not the kind the girl came for.  Any second now, the Conqueror would emerge from her tent and hunt the irritating blonde down.  That was something Ares was looking forward to seeing and maybe even helping with.

**The Conqueror:**

    (V.O. from inside the tent) Guards!  Get her!

Knowing Xena would only delegate a kill if she were wounded and unable to do it herself, Ares realizes his miscalculation and drops the dishes he carries, running the rest of the way to the Conqueror's tent with several of the Conqueror's guards right behind him.  

As Ares enters the Conqueror's tent and finds her kneeling and clutching her stomach in a puddle of her own blood, time seems to stop.  From the position and the amount of blood, he knows the wound will be fatal if the Conqueror doesn't get some help, and not of the mortal kind.

He's brought back to the present when Alti storms in, dragging Gabrielle by the bicep, who has an arrow sticking out of her neck, precariously close to her jugular.  Ares immediately notices the difference between this Gabrielle and her counterpart.  Her hair is a bit longer and braided, she's far more muscular, and she's wearing standard Amazon attire, but the most striking difference is the eyes.  They are the eyes of a killer, not a hero or a bard.  She smiles cruelly, watching the Conqueror bleed, enjoying her handiwork, and the mortal Ares can only shiver.

**Alti:**

    (accusingly) So, the little blonde bitch is dead, is she?  She looks quite well for someone who was crucified two years ago!

Alti throws the wounded Gabrielle at Ares, who catches her in a vice-like grip of rage.

**Ares:**

    (growling) If she dies, you die!

**Gabrielle:**

    (calmly looking Ares straight in the eye) I came here knowing that, but at least I'm taking that monster with me!  The Amazon Nation is avenged, and that's all that matters!

**Ares:**

    (meeting Gabrielle's hard eyes) When this is over, I promise you, I'm gonna rip the flesh from your body! (to one of Xena's guards) Get her out of here!

Meanwhile, Alti is looking the Conqueror over.  She strikes the pressure points near her wound, then looks to Ares.

**Alti:**

    That will slow the bleeding and ease the pain, but I can't save her.  She has less than half hour now, unless you can do something, War God.  You may be powerless, but your relatives are not!  I'm sure one of them might answer you if you called, if you're willing to put aside your ego…

**Ares:**

    (shouting towards the sky)  Zeus!  Zeus!  I know you can hear me; come to me damn you! 

In a flash, the King of the Gods appears and looked around him.  The first thing he notices is his wayward son; he can almost smell the desperation in him.

**Ares:**

    (clutching the trim of Zeus' robes and pleading) Zeus, Father, please help me!  I'll do anything you want, just please save Xena!  She's been stabbed and as a mortal I can't help her.  Please heal her!  Please!

As Zeus looks at his son, his heart is breaking.  He wanted Ares beaten down physically, but not like this.  Still, he knows he can't do as his son asks.  Ares wouldn't come back to their world, if he had the opportunity to take over this dimension's Olympus and marry the Conqueror, and his world needed a God of War.  Ares was quite good at his job, but Zeus also knew he could never let him know that.

**Zeus:**

    (sadly) I'm sorry Ares, but I can't heal her.  She's mortal.  She must die.  I can't spare you this pain without causing you irreparable harm, without shielding you from the truth.  All mortals must die, even those that we love.

Suddenly there are three more flashes of light, and Aphrodite, Cupid, and Athena stand at the entrance of the tent.  

**Aphrodite:**

    (stamping her pink slipper in anger) Cut the life lessons crap, Daddy!  The woman Ar majorly loves is DYING!  (whining) You've got to, like, save her!

**Athena:**

    I agree, Father.  It would do Ares good to have this Xena by his side.  She may have been brutal in acquiring her empire, but since solidify her control, she has been a wise and just leader.  She's built roads, schools, and hospitals for the people of this world.  Ares might just learn something from her.

Ares looks up at his sisters and his nephew with gratitude.  Zeus considers these arguments but ultimately shakes his head in the negative.

**Zeus:**

    No, I can't allow this woman to be healed and that is final.  And you all know the penalty for defying me. (to Ares) Once Celesta has taken her, I will return your powers, but not before!  You might try to save her at the expense of your immortality and I cannot allow that; our world needs a God of War, not a lovesick concubine.

Just as suddenly as he arrived, Zeus disappears and Ares jumps to his feet.

**Ares:**

    (howling) NO! Come back! Save her! Please, FATHER!!!

Falling to his knees in despair, Ares moves to the Conqueror and holds her as close as he can without causing her pain.

**The Conqueror:**

    I'm sorry, Ares.  I'm sorry I'll not become your queen or have our baby.

**Alti:**

    There maybe a way to remedy both situations.

**Athena:**

    (in defense) He doesn't need _your _council, Witch! (to Ares) It'll be all right.  You'll survive.  For all your 

faults, you're strong Ares.  You'll make it.

**Aphrodite:**

    (firmly) Yeah Bro, you'll be okay.  It's gonna hurt lots, but you always have me and Cupie and Hephy.  Remember that; don't try to handle this alone.

**Alti:**

    (to Ares) If you marry Xena with the little assassin's blessing, it will knit your soul to Xena's for eternity!  You are a god; you know about the cycles of death and rebirth.  She can be yours again, and you can save your child, (insistently) but you must act now!

**Ares:**

    (needing to hear more) Go on.

Athena closes her eyes, knowing someone like Alti should never be trusted, but that Ares will listen anyway.

**Alti:**

    (smiling) It takes an unborn child, at this stage, about fifteen minutes to die inside of a dead mother.  Call your father immediately after Xena dies, then once you have your powers again, get rid of him.  You can make a place inside yourself to store the baby till you can find a woman willing to carry her to term.

**The Conqueror:**

    (with as much strength as she can muster) Yes, Ares.  Do it.  Save our baby, please!

**Ares:**

    (fighting tears of disbelief) And you'll marry me, here and now?

**The Conqueror:**

    (with total love) Yes, I'll marry you.

**Athena:**

    (pleading) Ares, you know this (gesturing to Alti) THING is pure evil!  You know it!  Don't play into her hands!  I know it hurts!  I know, but…

**Ares:**

    (ranting) You don't know anything!  You've never been in love!  To Tartarus with good and evil!  I'll always love Xena, no matter what she is, no matter what she does, and I'm not going to loose her or _our_ child for anything!  (to the guard at the door) Bring the little B*tch back in! (to Aphrodite) Aphrodite, we'll need a wedding bracelet and rings.  I want us to have rings like Zeus and Hera had!

**Aphrodite:**

    (in tears) Anything for you Bro.  Oh, this is so tragic, so beautiful!

Aphrodite closes her palm, a light breaks for from it, and when she opens it, two white-gold rings appear along with the same platinum and sapphire wedding bracelet Eve found in Hedda's room.

Athena bows her head, while Cupid and Aphrodite gasp in horror when they see the Conqueror's killer brought in.

**Ares:**

    (between clenched teeth) You will be performing a wedding, Amazon!  If you refuse, you will be executed.  Do well, and give us your blessing, and the Conqueror will spare your life as her last official act.  Do you understand?

**Gabrielle:**

    (taken aback, but still cocky) Whatever you say.  It's your business if you want to marry that Murderer!

**Ares:**

    (coldly) Look who's talking.  

With Aphrodite's help, The Conqueror sits up slightly.  Her eyes fall on Gabrielle and she studies her.

**The Conqueror:**

    (laughing bitterly) I thought I had crucified you little girl.

**Gabrielle:**

    (noncommittally) You did, but I had Amazon friends who took me down and saved me that night.  You were once crucified in the same way, by Caesar, were you not?

**Ares:**

    (anxiously) Enough talk!  Just start the ceremony, Gabrielle!

**Gabrielle:**

    How did you know my name?

**Ares:**

    It's a god thing.  Now, do you want to live or do I execute you right here?

**Gabrielle:**

    Alright.  (clearing her throat) We have all been called here today to witness this union between Ares: God of War and Xena: The Conqueror.  Marriage is a commitment of ones soul and should not be entered into lightly.  If there is anyone present who can give reason why these two shall not be joined together, speak now or be forever silent.

There is a pause, but no one says anything.

**Gabrielle:**

    Ares: God of War, in the name of your father, Zeus, do you take this woman for your wife?

**Ares:**

    (with conviction) I do.

**Gabrielle:**

    And Xena, in the name of the Goddess Hera, do you take this god to be your husband?

**The Conqueror:**

    (smiling serenely) I do.  I love you, Ares.

**Gabrielle:**

    Ares, place the wedding bracelet on Xena's wrist.

Ares slips the bracelet on the Conqueror's wrist, while holding his loves hand tightly.  He also places his ring upon her finger and she, with Aphrodite's help places hers on his.  Ares rubbed the living metal of Hephestus and whispered a prayer of thanks to his brother, then nods to Gabrielle to continue.

**Gabrielle:**

    Then, by the powers granted to me as Queen of the Amazon Nation and with my eternal blessing, I pronounce you husband and wife.  You must now seal your union with a kiss.

As Ares bends and kisses the Conqueror, Gabrielle grabs her chest as if she were having a heart attack.  When the pain passes, she takes several steadying breaths.  Alti smiles.

When their lips parted, Ares and the Conqueror smile at one another, but their joy is short lived, as the Conqueror knows her time is short.

**The Conqueror:**

    Ares, about our child…

**Ares:**

    Our daughter, my Love.  I have it on good authority that we will have a little girl.

Xena smiles and tears stream down her eyes for the daughter she will never meet.

**The Conqueror:**

    Make our daughter strong and powerful.  Teach her to fight.  I made the mistake of trying to shield Solan from the violence of my life and it got him killed.  I don't want her to share her brother's fate.  Make sure she can defend herself, but don't force her to become a warrior, Ares.  Give her a choice.  Please, I know you're the God of War, but let her learn other things as well.  Let her learn history and medicine and art and other things along with combat and strategy. Please, Ares!

**Athena:**

    (truly impressed) Xena, I will help Ares raise your daughter, if you wish it.  She will know all the things you asked and more.  I swear it by the River Styx.

**The Conqueror:**

    (touched) I would like that, Athena.  Thank you.

**Aphrodite:**

    (through her tears) And don't you worry, Conqueror Babe, I'll make sure the little one knows how to love and to love others in return.  I'll keep an eye on her and me and Cupie will help find her a good husband or wife when she gets older. (earnestly) I too swear on the River Styx.

The Conqueror smiles at Aphrodite, closing her eyes for a moment.  When she reopened them, Celesta is there, completely visible and kneeling down beside her.

**The Conqueror:**

    (urgently, but barely a whisper) Ares, Love my child and tell her about me; tell her I loved her with all my heart and that I will always be with her in spirit.

**Ares:**

    (tears streaming down his face) I will.  I love you, Xena!  I love you!  I love you!

Ares kisses the Conqueror one last time, as her life ends and her spirit passes on.  For a moment, everyone is silent, then Ares howls in terrible pain, and Gabrielle, also in great pain, though she is completely confused by it, breaks down into the arms of Aphrodite, who barely catches her.  After several seconds, Athena speaks.

**Athena:**

    (her voice raw with emotion) If you're going to do this, I suggest you call Dad now, Ares.  He'll doubtlessly give some preachy and pointless speech and you only have maybe 15 minutes to get that baby out of her.

**Ares:**

    (sucking it up) You're right.  (shouting at the top of his lungs) Zeus!!!

Zeus arrives, and Gabrielle uses the distraction to flee.

**Zeus:**

    (sympathetically) I'm truly sorry, my son, but if the Fates decided that it was her time, then it was her time.

**Ares:**

    (angrily) I don't want your sympathy or your pathetic explanations!  Nothing you can say can ease my pain!  Just give me back my sword like you promised!

**Zeus:**

    (sadly) Becoming a god again won't stomp out this pain.  I know from experience with your mother.  But that was the deal.  You'd get your sword and your godhood back upon this woman's death, and so you shall.

Ares sword materializes in Zeus's hand and he give it to his son.  The minute Ares grabs hold of it, the sword glows and the power of the God of War is returned to him.  Once the blue light had faded, Ares returns to the Conqueror's body and gently kisses his wife's cold lips one last time.

**Ares:**

(to the Conqueror) Goodbye, my Queen.  (to Zeus) I will return to Olympus within the hour.  I have a few scores to settle here first, thought.

**Zeus:**

    Very well.  I'll see you then… If you want to talk…

**Ares:**

    (maliciously) I'll go to _anyone_ but you.

Zeus flinches slightly, but nods, before disappearing.

The moment he's gone, Ares rips open his vest, exposing his bare chest and abdomen.  Concentrating, his hands begin to glow blue, and he reaches into the Conqueror's dead womb, searching for his daughter.  Finding her, he pulls her out, securely held inside his closed, cupped palms, then presses her into his own body.  He takes a few steadying breaths, but a moment later tears again spring to his eyes.  

**Ares:**

    (smiling through his tears) She alive!  She lives.

Athena, Aphrodite, and Cupid, all smile back at Ares, pushing aside any doubts they have about it having all been Alti's idea.

**CUT TO:**

Hedda's Bedroom in Athena's Temple.  Present Day.  Hedda, Gabrielle and Eve sit on the bed.  The tears streaming down Hedda's cheeks are matched by Eve's.  Gabrielle is barely holding back, but she too is moved.  Hedda stands up and walks over to the shelf above the weapons.  She takes down an urn. 

**Hedda:**

    So my father turned my mother's body to ash, and placed it in this urn, so Alti couldn't use it in any weird rituals.  After that, he returned to my mother's Fortress in Corinth, found the chakram of darkness, and merged it with the Chakram of Light, which she had brought with her on the journey East.  (looking Gabrielle straight in the eye)  Then he found your counterpart and used the unified chakram to slice the flesh from her body.  So you see, your precious Xena was wrong; Daddy _can_ keep his promises.  Here catch!

Hedda tosses her chakram at Gabrielle, who reflexively catches it, then drops it in disgust.  Hedda laughs.

There is a knock on Hedda's door, and Tellata comes in.  

  
**Tellata:**

    Hedda, you asked me to let you know when it was an hour before sun up…

**Hedda:**

    (smiling eagerly) Thank you, Tellata.  Tell the other Priestess to meet us on the roof in ten minutes.  (stopping Tellata from leaving) And I need you there as well.  You may no longer be in fighting form, but as I witnessed last night, you still pull a mean rope.

Tellata nods and smiles brightly, happy to be able to help her Mistresses' daughter in one last battle.  Bowing, she scurries off to round up her staff.

**Hedda:**

    (turning to Gabrielle and Eve)  Are you two waiting for an engraved invitation?  Come on! 

Gabrielle and Eve roll their eyes, but get up and leave the room.  Before she follows, Hedda moves to her rack of weapons and chooses a bow for herself.  Then she removes her mother's wedding bracelet, kisses it, and puts it away.  

**Hedda:**

    I'll make you proud of me, Mom.  One way or another, I win this war, and bring order to this world, like you did to yours.  You'll see.

With this final vow, Hedda looks at herself in the mirror, then leaves her bedroom. The camera pans around the empty room once, stopping on the tapestry.  

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**End Of 'The Tapestry'**

**Back to Main Page**


End file.
